Heros Citrus
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Un monstre pervers, des tentacules, un Héros canon.... un auteur pervers amateur de Shota et voilà ! Un semblant de Lemon. suite de lemon furry.


**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Résumer** : un monstre pervers, un adolescent bourrait d'hormones… conclusion, une scène assez gênante…

**Avertissement** : rien que le résumer est révélateur, non ? monstrophilie et perverhéroïque

* * *

Dans la jungle de Golmore Il y a des Morbols, des créatures végétaux assez étranges. Gilglis était un ancien. Les autres l'aimaient bien car il était le meilleur à la chasse aux Viéras et aux jeunes humais. 

Les autres de son espèce l'appréciés bien aussi car il faisait de beau spectacle avec ses proies. C'était toujours bien divertissant et rigolot.

Et ce matin là, il se mit à baver. Et quand Gilglis se mettait à baver, c'est qu'il y avait une proie de choix dans les environs. Alors, tous les autres allèrent se cacher dans les arbres autour des chemins suspendus dans les arbres.

Au fils des temps, les autres avaient apprit à reconnaître les goûts de l'ancien…. Alors en un clin d'œil, ils le virent.

C'était un jeune humain, qui avait le profile du visage d'une Viéra… ainsi que les mêmes couleurs de cheveux.

L'un deux, glissa une tentacule au dessus de la tête du jeune humain et lui souffla une mauvaise haleine juste sous son nez, le résulta fit très rapide.

- « qu'est que…? » et il tomba dans le sommeil, les autres humains se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui, ils étaient repérés. Alors les Morbols saurèrent sur le chemin et soulevèrent le corps du jeune homme avec leurs tentacules et le jetèrent dans le vide.

- « Vaan !! » hurla l'une des humaines avec des plumes dans ses cheveux…

* * *

Quand Vaan se réveilla, on lui avait retirer ses armes et protections…. En faites, on lui avait tout prit, il était entièrement nu. 

Il était allongé et maintenu aux chevilles, à la taille, aux cuisses, aux épaules et aux poignés par des lianes au dessus d'un grand vide. Il était suspendu dans les air seulement avec quelques pauvres petites lianes qui semblait très fragiles.

Il faisait froid aussi.

Vaan regarda autour de lui, et vit alors les dizaines de monstres végétaux qui le regardait du haut des arbres. Un festin entres monstres ?

Puis, quelque chose de noir lui sauta sur le ventre, c'est un Morbol ancien. Vaan qui était paniqué depuis quelque temps se mit à crier sous la surprise.

Et le végétal bavait, il bavait horriblement sur son ventre. C'était réellement écœurant.

Alors, le cauchemar de Vaan commença.

Gilglis sortit sa grosse langue rappeuse et baveuse et lécha le corps prisonnier. Il lécha la poitrine, le visage, les jambes, les cuisses… mais pas encore l'appareil génital de l'humain, ça c'était après.

L'humain aux poils blancs criait et gémissait, se tordant dans les lianes et les tirant sûrement pour se libérer. Puis enfin, Gilglis lécha là où chez les humains ça fait le plus d'effet.

La voix de l'humain resta quelques seconde inexistante avant qu'il ne cri :

- « arrête !! Non…. Pas là !! NON !! » Mais le membre de l'humain se releva et s'émoussa comme de la sève qui coule d'une blessure d'un arbre. Il lécha encore avant de laisser ses longue tentacules partirent ramper sur le corps du prisonnier.

L'une d'entre elles attrapa un téton, alors qu'une autre s'enfonça dans la bouche de l'humain qui avait le visage rouge désormais, deux autres attrapèrent le membre rose clair et s'amusèrent avec…. Et encore une autre cherchait quelque chose entre les fesses de l'humain. Elle trouva le petit trou et y plongea.

Vaan hurla sans retenu, de plaisir ou de douleur, il ne savait pas… mais il criait malgré la tentacule dans la bouche, il se laissa même jouer avec sa langue sur les écailles du monstre et se cambra pour chercher plus de contacte avec son derrière.

Une autre tentacule rentra en lui, et là, ce fut de douleur qu'il cria. Ça saigné un peu… mais c'était quand même bon…

Puis il cria une dernière fois.

* * *

- « Vaan ? Ça va ? » Il se réveilla en sursaut, il n'était pas nu, mais habillait de ses vêtements. Son arme était accrochait à sa taille comme avant sa chute. Penelo le regardait avec inquiétude et les autres le regardaient aussi. 

- « heu… ouai… qu'est qu'il c'est passé ? »

- « des monstres nous ont attaqués… tu es tombé dans le vide. » répondit Fran, avec un drôle de regard.

On aida Vaan à se relever qui sursauta aussitôt, la main sur les reins et le visage blanc. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Car il avait affreusement mal là… là où il pensait. Alors il regarda ses poignés, là où les lianes l'avaient retenu dans le vide…

Et Vaan s'évanouie.

* * *

_Fin. _

_Cette merde a été pondue le 11 Avril 2007 _

_A 12h14._

_La faim et le Shota nuisent gravement à la santé mentale._


End file.
